


unique as the stars

by toobscocaine



Series: 4am drabbles [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, non binary character, non binary kageyama tobio
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:48:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24384562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toobscocaine/pseuds/toobscocaine
Summary: fluffy little babies aka tsukihinakage where they comfort kageyama about their gender and get to spend time together after a long time apart.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio/Tsukishima Kei
Series: 4am drabbles [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1754374
Kudos: 80





	unique as the stars

**Author's Note:**

> episode 3 of me projecting my depression and problems into haikyuu drabbles
> 
> on another note, i am a rarepair simp fight me

Hinata ran into Tsukishima’s arms. He and Kageyama had been away for volleyball games for a whole week and a half. Both of them missed their boyfriend a lot. Kageyama set their bag down, and joined the hug.

“Hello, how was the trip?” Tsukki smiled at both.

“WE MISSED YOU KEI!” Hinata screeched, which was a bit much considering Tsukki had come to pick them up at the bus station at 03:30.

“Not so loud Sho.” Kageyama grumbled. They missed Tsukki just as much, they just were much too tired to be listening to Hinata’s screaming.

“I wanna tell you so much though! Like how Tobio did or how we won the games or the weird people-“ Hinata ranted. Tsukki and Kageyama rolled their eyes.

“We can do that tomorrow Sho. We should get going to bed.” Tsukki replied, and grabbed the hands of his datemates so they were on either side of him.

“Everyone kept calling me he and a boy. It stung.” Kageyama mumbled, looking down. They twirled their hair, which they had been growing out for a while.

“Tobio, you know, you are who you want to be. Nobody calling you a boy or he can change that. You should be proud. You are so brave.” Hinata smiled over at Kageyama, who was visibly crying. 

Tsukki pulled them into a hug, and stroked their hair. The three of them stayed there for a few moments, earning a few stairs from the little amount of people at the bus station.

When all of them look up, they can see the stars. For spending the nights in crowded cities for a week and a half, Hinata and Kageyama were so happy to be able to have a clear view.

“Hey To, you know those stars are like you?” Tsukki finally stated. Both of the others turn to look at him like he was crazy.

“We all are. From far away, all the stars look similar, but when you’re close to them, there are so many things that make stars unique. You’re unique To. You’re perfect.” Tsukki pressed a kiss to their temple. 

Kageyama weakly smiled up at Tsukki. 

“T-thank you.” They paused, and took another breath. “I l-love you g-g-guys so m-uch.” They mumbled between sniffles.

“I love you too Tobio.” Hinata stroked Kageyama’s hair lightly, running his fingers through the long strands.

“I love you both. Best I could ever ask for.” Tsukki pulled them both into a hug.

Kageyama was happy with this, they could be content if it was these two.

**Author's Note:**

> i don’t really like how i wrote tsukki but whatever and thank you for all the positive comments on the last drabble


End file.
